


So He Cried

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Dean’s treatment of Y/n leads to the worst thing possible.





	So He Cried

“Y/n! We’re going to the bar. You coming with us?” Sam asked his best friend.

“No. It’s fine. You go ahead, I have some things to do”, the man replied, not in the mood to be around Dean.

Y/n liked Dean. 

A lot. 

But Dean hated him. 

He had no idea what he had done, but Dean would always make snarky remarks, roll his eyes at everything he said, and snap at anything he did slightly wrong. 

It also didn’t make anything better, when Dean would leave a bar, a blonde bimbo on his arm, going to the nearest motel for a quick fuck.

Y/n would never admit his feelings for Dean, not wanting to be made fun of by the older hunter.

Dean walked in a few seconds later.

“Good. We don’t need him around anyway. He’ll just mess everything up, like he did on the last hunt”.

“Dean. Stop”, Sam said to his brother, not fully understanding his problem with y/n. 

Y/n was great. 

He was funny, sweet and kind. 

A great hunter and he always had the brothers’ backs.

“It’s fine, Sam. Just leave it”.

Dean just snorted.

“Of course you would say that. You can’t even hunt a fucking ghost properly. Now you’re feeling bad and don’t want to talk about it. Pathetic”.

At this, y/n’s eyes started watering. 

It hurt, being made to feel useless by the people you love. 

Y/n had put up with this all his life. 

His father. His uncle. Past boyfriends. And now Dean.

Y/n just stayed silent while avoiding the eyes of the brothers, not wanting to give away how upset he was. 

The two older hunters then made their way out of the bunker, Dean’s voice echoing, still making comments on how y/n shouldn’t be with them, while Sam tried to get his brother to be quiet.

Once the brothers left, y/n made his way to his room in the bunker. 

Grabbing his duffel bag, he threw all the clothes and what little belongings he had into it and made his way out. 

Going back to the library, he wrote a note for Sam, placing it in the book he knew the taller man would read once he came back.

With that, he took one last look at the one place he actually thought he could call a home. 

_‘Guess I was wrong’,_ he thought to himself, before exiting the bunker, closing the heavy door behind him. 

Knowing the brothers most likely placed trackers on the vehicles in the bunker, y/n threw his phone away and made his way to the car he hijacked and hid a week ago.

Once he’d reached the car, he noticed the door was open, along with the boot, spots of blood on it. 

Sniffing, he realized he smelt sulphur. 

_‘Fucking demons’._

Before he could do anything to protect himself, he was knocked back into the tree he had hidden the car under, losing consciousness in a few seconds.

The brothers had arrived back at the bunker after a few hours, Dean striking out tonight, while Sam got the number of the cute bartender after making sure she hadn’t slept with his brother. #

Dean immediately made his way to his bedroom, while Sam went to the library, hoping to get a bit more research in before bed.

Making his way to the table, he found his book already there. 

He opened it, only to find a small piece of paper hanging out of the pages. 

Pulling it out, he opened it and read. 

> _‘Hey, Sammy. Sorry to do this, but I’m leaving. I know I should’ve told you in person, but I had a feeling you’d just try to persuade me out of it. Sorry, but I don’t really wanna be somewhere I’m not wanted. I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had. I’m gonna miss you. But I’m pretty sure we’ll run into each other soon. See you around, Moose._
> 
> _Love, y/n/n.’_

Reading this, Sam just got angry, knowing his brother was to blame for driving away his only friend. 

Dean always had Cas, with their _‘profound bond’_ , often leaving Sam out of things. 

But when y/n came along, Sam finally had a friend. 

Someone he could talk to without being judged. 

Someone who would listen.

Marching to Dean’s room, Sam shoved the door open, Dean jumping up in his bed at the sudden intrusion. 

“What the hell, Sammy! You heard of knocking?” 

Sam ignored him and threw the letter at Dean.

Dean read it and shrugged.

“What the hell am I supposed to do? He wanted to leave. So he left”, Dean said, acting indifferent to the news.

“That’s the thing though, Dean. He didn’t want to leave. You drove him out. I don’t know what your problem is with him. He’s been nothing but nice to you. He tried to help when you were having a hard time. He helps on hunts. He’s saved both our asses a whole bunch of times. I just wanna know what the hell is yo-”

“Dean! Sam! I need your help urgently”, the blue eyed angel said, appearing in the room with no warning.

“Dammit, Cas! I said stop popping in like that”.

“There is no time, Dean. Y/n has been praying to me. He has been taken by a demon. I cannot get in. They seem to have warded the house he is being kept in. I need you two to get him back”.

Hearing this, Sam jumped up and rushed to get his hunting things, while Dean did the same. 

Cas immediately teleported them to an abandoned house, broken and old.

“He’s in there”, the angel stated.

Both brothers nodded, before walking into the house.

Looking around they saw nothing and set off exploring the house to find y/n.

Dean and Sam suddenly heard a loud scream, followed by complete silence coming from the basement.

Running down, the brothers found a demon standing in front of a chair, a body seemingly tied to it.

“Get away from him”, Sam demanded. 

The demon turned around and simply smirked

“Too late”, he said, before tilting his head back, black smoke leaving the man’s mouth and disappearing into the ground, the already dead vessel falling to the floor.

Sam rushed to his friend, untying the ropes, while Dean scratched at the wards, allowing Cas to enter.

“Y/n! Come on, wake up, y/n. Don’t do this”, the tall hunter pleaded, trying to shake his friend awake, blood covering his body, eyes empty and lifeless.

“Cas. Help him”. 

The angel stepped forward and placed two fingers on the man, Dean watching anxiously, a terrible feeling growing in his heart.

“I’m sorry, Sam. There is nothing I can do now. He has already left with the reaper”. 

At this news, Sam began crying, losing his best friend. 

He’d lost enough people in his life and now he had to lose y/n. 

Sam then turned to Dean in anger, glaring at his brother.

“This is your fucking fault. If you weren’t such a piece of shit, he wouldn’t have left. He would’ve been safe”, the younger brother growled.

Dean just stood, shocked that y/n was actually dead. 

Sam cried for a few hours, eyes red and dry by the end. 

Knowing he had to burn the body, Sam began pouring gasoline all over the basement. 

Dean watched as his brother did this, going up the stairs to cover the rest of the house.

Dean stayed in the basement, not wanting to accept that his treatment of a man who had tried to befriend him had led to his death. 

He stared at y/n’s lifeless body, debating whether or not to make his next move. 

Deciding against it, the older hunter went back up the stairs.

Sam created a trail of gasoline out of the house, before they all stood outside.

Sam took a shuddering breath, before lighting the trail, the two hunters and the angel watching as the house set ablaze, taking with it their closest friend, a hole forming in Dean’s heart.

Once they were back in the bunker, Sam immediately went to his room, not wanting to be around his brother right now, while Cas disappeared. 

Dean walked to his room, still not entirely accepting what had just happened. 

Once he had gotten to his room and made sure Sammy was in his, Dean locked his door.

Lying down on his bed, he finally allowed himself to cry.

Crying for the man he had lost.

Crying for the love he had lost.

Crying for the feelings he had denied for months.

Crying for the fact that the man he loved, more than he loved any other woman in his life, was now dead.

Crying for the fact that he would never get to admit his feelings to him.

Crying for the fact he would never know what his lips felt like, regretting not kissing him in the basement now.

Crying because he would never know how it felt to hold him in his arms and protect him from the evils in this world.

Crying for the fact that the man he loved secretly, died thinking he was hated.

Crying for the fact that he became the big evil in y/n’s life.

That’s what Dean did that night. 

Regretting everything. Every vicious word that was aimed at y/n. Every dismissal of his feelings. Every second he made y/n feel unloved and useless, all because Dean wanted to deny the truth.

He was in completely in love with y/n. 

Hating himself more than ever, he cried.

This was a ritual that continued every night for the rest of Dean’s life, the pain of knowing he caused y/n’s death never leaving him as Cas watched from above, keeping a secret he had been planning on telling the men when they first met, but never got the chance to. 

Y/n and Dean were soulmates.


End file.
